


The Last of Her Kind

by Blackbeak99



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark!(ish)Jon, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon is actually smart, Jonerys Week, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, because fuck D&D, boatbaby is real, im in denial still, not the NPC he was in season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeak99/pseuds/Blackbeak99
Summary: What would have happened if Jon hadn't turned Dany away in 8x04? Evaluating how the war could have ended against Cersei if Jon had just comforted Daenerys instead of push her away. Oh and boatbaby is real. Why? Because it's my fic damnit and I can be in denial if I want to!





	1. He took her heart

He took her heart  
Into his hands  
Turned into ashes  
Slipped through his fingers  
It tore him apart  
But he couldn't stand  
Watching the magic  
Turn into cinders  
  
So when you pull away  
Don't let the memories blind you  
All of the things you chase  
Falling away behind you  
Is something you can't replace  
Chained to the love that bonds you  
Don't let the past remind you  
She's the last of her kind  
The last of her kind

\- Alec Benjamin (The Last of Her Kind)

* * *

As Jon sits in the great hall of Winterfell surrounded by friends, family, and those who had helped them win the war against the dead he can’t help but let his focus drift to his thoughts. He tended to get extra broody when wine was involved, and there was a hell of a lot of wine tonight. His thoughts immediately drifted to Daenerys, his eyes following his thoughts to glance at her. She looked so lonely as they sat in celebration. “ _A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing,”_ the words of Maester Ameon filled his mind at the image she presented. It was all his fault too, he had pushed her away in the crypt when he told her about his heritage. He should be disgusted shouldn’t he? She was his aunt after all. Except he wasn’t. In fact he found himself more drawn to her than ever before when her violet eyes locked with his, and he flashed her one of his rare, true smiles. She returned his smile but he could tell it was just a curtesy for him. The people were applauding him for riding on Rhaegal when it was _her_ who had birthed them, raised them, and rode them first. It was fucked up that they paid her no attention when they would all be dead without her. She deserved their love and admiration, not him. He hadn’t even been the one to kill the Night King, that was his sister. Even she wasn’t getting the recognition she deserved. As he looked around the hall for her he spotted her dragging the blacksmith Gendry out of the room by his hand with an intense purpose, a wicked smile on her face as she looked back at the smith. Suddenly Jon wished that he hadn’t looked for her at all. He noticed Dany get up and leave and his heart dropped. He had wanted to ask her to meet him in his chambers, but now it seemed he would go to her instead. He just had to make things right between them. If she still wanted him, that is. He stood up and bid everyone a goodnight and walked to her chambers. The wine and ale he had consumed was going straight to his head, giving him the confidence to open her door and latch it behind him.

“Are you drunk?” she asks, clearly shocked by his presence.

“No,” he starts, “only a little,” he finishes. She chuckles a bit at this, but then her face falls and she sighs, clearly overcome by grief.

“I didn’t know Ser Jorah well, but I know this. If he could have chosen a way to die, it would have been protecting you.”

“He loved me… and I couldn’t love him back. Not the way he wanted. Not the way I love you.” She moves closer to him as she declares her love for him and rests her hand on his chest. Her scent fills his nose and suddenly it’s not just the wine that has him feeling intoxicated.

“Is that all right?” she asks, her eyes filled with a desperation he had never seen her have.

“I wish you never told me. If I didn’t know, I’d be happy right now. I try to forget. Tonight I did for a while, and then I saw them gathered around you. I saw the way they looked at you. I know that look,” her eyes drift off to a faraway place as if she is reminiscing on something before she continues, “So many people have looked at me that way, but never here. Never on this side of the sea,”

His heart ached for her as she speaks and he says the first thing that comes to his mind “I told you, I don’t want it---”

Before he can finish what he wanted to say she cuts him off, “it doesn’t matter what you want. You didn’t want to be King in the North! What happens when they demand you press your claim, and take what is mine?”

“I’ll refuse. You are my queen,” he says, almost pleading with her now. He wanted this conversation to end, for her worries to cease so he could kiss her until she was so breathless she would no longer have any more words.

“Is that all I am to you? Your Queen?” she asks.

At this he shakes his head, “you are my savior.” He rests his hands on her hips and begins to walk her backwards. “You are my aunt,” he says as her back hits the edge of the desk in the room. She frowns at this but before she can protest he presses himself against her so she can feel his desire for her and she gasps. “But most importantly, you are my lover. When I call you my queen I mean it as you are _my_ queen. No one else can have you. You will never be alone in this world again,” he swears this to her, and lifts her body up so she’s seated on the desk. He steps closer to be settled between her legs.

“Blood of my blood,” she whispers as her hands come up to pull his hair from the tie he kept it in, and he shudders at the sensation of her running her fingers through it. Their eyes meet again, hers nearly completely black with desire.

“Kiss me,” she says hoarsely and then she licks her lips and adds, “please.”

At this he quickly leans in to claim her mouth with his own. He slips his tongue inside her mouth and begins to battle with her for dominance. He tugs her bottom lip into his mouth and bits on it before pulls away slightly. But her lips are back on his in an instant and her hands are working to rid him of his leather tunic. Once she gets his tunic and shirt on she hums in appreciation against his lips as she runs her hands down his abs. His hands reach behind her and he just doesn’t have the patience to undo the laces of her fine gown. He grabs both sides of the fabric in his hands and pulls in each direction, tearing it completely. Daenerys gasps at him and looks at him “Missandei will not be happy with you for that,”

“I don’t give a fuck. She will know it was out of my sheer need for you. I hope the whole damn courtyard will be able to hear you scream for me as I fuck you, to know that the most beautiful woman in the world cannot be theirs,” he growls as he begins to nip and suck at the pulse point on her neck. Her breathing is getting more rapid and she pushes him back so she can step out of the now ruined dress before her fingers undo the laces of his pants and he steps out of those as well. He kisses her neck again, moving down to her breasts as he pulls a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it until it became a hardened peak, and kneading the other one in his hand as she moans and leans back on the desk for support. He sinks down to his knees and pauses for a moment to look up at her.

“What are you doing?” she asks breathlessly.

“You always wanted me to bend the knee. You never said in what way though,” he replies with a wolfish grin on his face before he licks up her folds, causing her free hand to rush straight to grasping at his hair. He sucks the bud of nerves at the top of her folds into his mouth and she moans out his name loudly. As he continues to lick and suck at her clit he pushes two fingers inside her and starts to pump them in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace to tease her.

“Jon _please,”_ she shouts. He is pretty sure she meant to sound commanding, but she sounded desperate instead. He moves his fingers faster, curling them towards him and continuing to lap at her. It’s only a few moments before her walls clench around his fingers and she’s moaning his name out loudly to the empty room. She pulls him back up to her and kisses him in the most un-queenly like way possible.

“Nyke jorrāelagon ao,” she whispers in his ear as she wraps her hand around his cock and begins to slowly pump her wrist up and down. He has absolutely no idea what she said, but it’s the sexiest thing he has ever heard and he is a bit shocked he didn’t just cum right then and there like some green boy. He moans at the feeling and he quickly pulls her hand away to spin her around and gently bend her over the desk. She seems to tense up at this and he carefully places his hands on her hips.

“Is this ok?” he asks her, returning to his typical cautious self. She turns her head around and nods slightly before bracing her hands on the wood surface of the desk. He kisses the nape of her neck and moves one hand around to cup her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers to distract her as he lined himself up at her entrance and sheathed himself inside her in one quick thrust. They both moan at the wonderful sensation of him filling her and he digs his other hand into her hip. He was such a fool to try and push her away the past few days. How could he think he could live without being with her? They fit so perfectly together he wondered if he had been made to be inside her. He silently thanked whatever God Melisandre had used to bring him back to life, since he was clearly brought back to be with her. They were meant to be. He pulls back slowly, then pushes into her hard, the desk slamming against the wall with a loud thud. Jon picks up a rhythm of hard thrusts, Dany moaning loudly at each movement, the desk continuing to hit the wall. He knew the wall it was banging against was adjacent to Sansa’s room but frankly he just didn’t care. He hoped she could hear. Hear how his queen sang for him as he claimed her. He could feel a familiar tightening in his balls and he knew he was close. He needed her to finish before him though. He had to feel the way she tightened around his cock. He reached his hand down to rub her clit in tight circles. Dany begins to curse in multiple different languages as her walls clench around his member and she’s suddenly screaming out his name. He growls in satisfaction, bends down, and bites on her shoulder as he finishes, spilling his seed deep inside her. They stay there for a moment to catch their breath and he gently kisses the spot on her shoulder that now had the bruising mark of his teeth on it. He pulls out of her and sweeps her into his arms, causing her to giggle like a young girl. Jon decides that as much as he loves her moaning his name, that laugh was now his favorite sound in the world and he would do whatever it takes to hear it every single day. After placing her on the bed he lies down beside her and pulls one of the furs over them. Her hand reaches to touch the bite mark he left and she shakes her head.

“You certainly are a wolf, aren’t you?” she says with a smile.

“Maybe I felt like a dragon in the moment,” he responds as he pulls her close to him, and she rests her head on his chest.

“I thought you were disgusted by our relationship to each other and I had never felt more heartbroken in my life,” she says, tears forming in her eyes.

“Shhh Dany. I couldn’t imagine a world where we are not together. I’m sorry I pushed you away at first. I didn’t know what to think, my whole life has been a lie. As usually my brooding had everything to do with me, and nothing to do with anyone else. I love you, with all my heart.” He wraps his arms around her tighter as he says this. Trying to convey how he felt through his touch since he had never been good with words.

“I love you too, Jon Snow,”

The words he says next tumble out of his mouth before he can even think “Marry me?” she looks at him, violet eyes wide.

“How could you want to marry me? I can’t give you children, we will never have an heir,” a few of the tears that had form roll down her face, but his fingers quickly wipe them away.

“I still don’t believe what that witch told you, but even if it is true I don’t care. We can always adopt an orphaned child to raise. I haven’t felt alive since I was brought back until meeting you. You are all I need. Please, marry me?” he asks again, worry swirling through his mind at the fact that she might want him as a bedwarmer instead of her husband.

“Yes. I will marry you,” she says and crushes her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He smiles against her mouth and when she pulls away they are both breathless.

“Let’s rest _my king_ , we have a war and a wedding to prepare for,” she says resting her head back against his chest and wrapping her arms around him, like she was afraid he might leave if she didn’t physically trap him. Hearing her call him her king causes his blood to boil with desire and if she wasn’t right about them needing rest he would have taken her again right in that moment. He closes his eyes and drifts asleep to the sound of the dragons roaring and his Direwolf howling into the night.


	2. Some People

Some people think they don't need people  
They've been hurt so many times  
Some people wanna hold your body  
Wanna use you for a night  
I don't want you to feel that's all the love you'll get in this life  
Some people haven't met you  
Haven't had the chance yet, can I?

And somebody wants you, somebody cares  
In the back of my mind  
There's somethin' wrong when you're not here  
I don't know about always, but I'm happy to wait  
And all of this love I have to give is yours to take

At the end of the day when it's late, when I stay  
And you've lost why you came  
Yeah, you're gonna be safe

-Jasmine Thompson (Some People)

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa was _trying_ her best to fall asleep but her horny brother and his dragon queen were doing a bang up job at preventing that. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she heard the slamming of some piece of furniture against the fall connected to hers. Were they trying to prove a point to her? If so, what was the point? She knew that Jon wasn’t very fond of the way Arya and her had been treating to Queen but she couldn’t help it, she felt protective of her family, or at least what was left of it. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Daenerys, she seemed fine enough, she just didn’t know her. Their one attempt at connecting with each other hadn’t gone very smoothly, partly because Sansa’s desire to know the future of the North, and the other part due to the Queen’s ambition. After hearing the queen’s moans of pleasure yet again she had enough. She got out of bed, and slipped out into the hallway. She walked to the other wing of the keep where Arya’s room was and found Nymeria keeping watch outside the door. The Direwolf hadn’t left her sister’s side since appearing in the battle against the dead.

“What are you doing stuck out in the hallway, that doesn’t sound like something Arya would do.” She scratches the giant wolf behind the ear as she speaks to her. The creatures eyes close in content and Sansa gets the answer to her question when she hears her sister yelling out the young blacksmith, Gendry’s name into the night. It seemed like everyone had someone to celebrate living with. Not Sansa though. She felt a wave of jealously course through her at that thought. Not of having someone to sleep with, she could easily find someone if she wished, but the fact that both Arya and the Queen had men who loved them and would never harm them. The closest thing she had to that in her life was her marriage to Lord Tyrion. She had been so awful to him, and yet he treated her with nothing but respect. She shook herself from her thoughts and smiled at Nymeria,

“Want to wander the keep with me? I know you’ll keep me safe,” she whispers. The wolf’s tail thumps against the floor and she stands up to quietly pad alongside Sansa as she walks down to the main hall of Winterfell. She finds Podrick sitting by the fire sipping on a cup of wine and the young squire nearly fell out of his seat he had been so startled by her presences. A soft smile grew on her face at his clumsiness.

“My Lady! What a surprise to see you her,”

“In the hall of my own keep?” she questions with an amused tone.

“Uhhh well, I guess not… just that it’s quite late…” he trails off at the end a bit before adding “would you like to sit with me?”

“Well my dear brother has a wish to keep me awake all night with his… activities. I would love to join you,” she answers him as she moves to sit in the empty chair beside him. He laughs while he fills a second cup of wine before handing it to her.

“Yeah, it seems like nearly everyone in this entire castle is celebrating in that way. I even saw Brianne walk off with Tormund, could have easily been to bash his head in though who knows,”

She nearly choked on her wine at his statement “Brianne went off with _Tormund_?! I never thought that would happen,”

“I didn’t either, but maybe she warmed up to him. He’s not a bad guy even though he comes across a bit odd. You should have heard the story he told us all the night before the battle, it was interesting that’s for sure,”

“I’ll have to ask him to tell me sometime then!” a comfortable silence fell between them as they drank their wine. Sansa glanced over at the squire and studied him. He had changed quite a bit from the last time she had been around him in King’s Landing at the time of Joffrey’s death. He had grown out his hair and beard a bit and he looked much stronger, clearly his training had paid off. He was actually quite handsome, and she had heard he had a reputation for his ehm… skills. She had never known what pleasure or love felt like, only pain, and she still had scars left as proof. Podrick turned his head and locked eyes with her, catching her in the act of looking at him, ugh ok _fine_ not looking, but checking him out. He blushes a bit and softly smiles at her.

“Um Lady Sansa, you are more than welcome to sleep in my chambers for tonight,” he offers. She raises an eyebrow at his statement, knowing what he meant, but wanting to mess with the lad a bit. His eyes instantly widen

“Gods I’m sorry milady, I didn’t mean to imply that—“

“I know you didn’t Podrick. It’s very kind of you to offer, but where would you sleep?” she asks

“I’m used to spending nights sleeping on the ground instead of a nice bed, you deserve to get some sleep before the festivities die down and we all have to get back to our normal lives.” He stands up and offers his arm to her to escort her. She happily takes it and walks with him to the chambers that were set aside for him. As they walked off, Nymeria padded back to Arya’s room to keep her guard. She turns to face the squire and gives him one of her rare genuine smiles.

“Thank you Podrick, this was very kind of you,” she says as he opens the door and she steps through the opening.

“Of course Lady Sansa, I’m always here for you, goodnight milady” he answers softly and he turns to leave her be.

“Oh Podrick!” she calls out to him and he glances back at her.

“You can just call me Sansa,” she says to him. To be honest she isn’t sure why exactly she offers that informality to him, but she feels a level of comfort around him that she hasn’t felt around a person in a very long time. She feels as though he deserves to regard her as a friend and not as the Lady of Winterfell.

He gives her a dashing smile at that, “As you wish, mi- um Sansa,” he says. She closes the door and lies down in the simple bed, pulling the furs up to her chin. The furs smell of Pod and she feels more safe in the keep than she has in years. As she drifts off to sleep she lets her mind imagine his arms gently holding her against him, as if to protect her from the nightmares she so often has. And at that thought, she falls deep asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh sorry this took so long for me to write, I've been weirdly busy! Hope you enjoy my take on Sansa.


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired by my trip to Croatia and seeing the house of the undying/ king's landing in person so this is mostly a Dany POV chapter

Cause people come and go

But I think that you should know

That I

I think this'll work

It's gonna take a little time

But with you by my side

I won't let go

Till I've got what's mine

Cause people come and go

But you should know

That I, that I

I'll take it slow

-Work by Charlotte Day Wilson

* * *

**Dany**

When Dany woke the following morning the spot next to her in bed was no longer occupied by the man she loved, instead she felt the furry form of Ghost sleeping beside her. Jon must have let him in after he had gotten up. She sat up in bed and ran her fingers through the wolf’s soft pelt. Jon had asked her to marry him last night, so she should be happier than she had felt in years right? However, her mind was still clouded with the feeling of hatred from the Northerners. She didn’t think they could ever love her the way that they did Jon. Part of her mind was trying to convince her that they just didn’t know her yet, Targaryen’s didn’t have the best track record as rulers she would just need to prove herself to them. The other, darker part was whispering in Viserys’s voice that they would never respect her, they would plot for Jon to have more power than her, and that she should take King’s Landing through the use of fire and blood. She hated that second part of her mind, the part that had always made her question if she had the potential to go mad like her father. She sighs, for now she would listen to the more logical thoughts, the ones that sounded like advice Ser Jorah would have spoken to her. It had only been a few days and yet she missed her sweet old bear more than she could have ever imagined. He had just come back to her. It wasn’t fair that she had to lose him so soon. She had previously been unable to picture herself ruling the seven kingdoms without him by her side, but maybe now with Jon she could still manage. Jon was good for her, he balanced out her temper and encouraged her to be the woman and queen she had always tried to be in Mereen.

As she stood from the bed to begin getting ready for the day she was overcome with a wave of nausea and ran over to the chamber pot and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. This had been going on ever since she arrived at Winterfell. At first she thought it was just from acclimating to the new food in a new place, but now she feared if something could be wrong. She would have to go ask Samwell Tarly about it as soon as she could. She tensed at the thought of speaking to him again, he seemed devastated at the news of his father and brother’s deaths. However, Dany had given them a choice and they chose against her. She had to make an example of them so people wouldn’t call her fragile or weak for allowing them to serve the Night’s Watch. Ghost silently sits beside her and nudges her with what she imagines is concern in his red eyes. She stands back up and scratches the beast behind his ears.

“How about you lead the way to Samwell for me, hm?” she says and the wolf begins to pad off to find the young Maester with Daenerys following closely behind him. When she reaches the open door to Sam’s room guilt rises up in her throat like bile and she has to take a deep breath to steady herself. “ _Be a dragon”_ the last words from Lady Olenna flash through her mind and she lightly knocks on the door before walking through with Ghost. Sam turns around with a start.

“Oh Queen Daenerys! What can I do for you?” he asks with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice, causing Dany to wince. 

“Well ever since coming here to Winterfell I’ve been ill nearly each morning. At first I thought it was just adapting to here, but now I’m not so sure…” she tells him trailing off at the end.

He motions for her to sit down and she complies.

“Hm, well your Grace, when was your uh… last moons blood?” he asks her as if that was the most obvious question to ask. Was he serious? Jon MUST have told him about the curse the witch had placed, why would he go down this line of questioning? Was it some sort of revenge, to try and rub in her face that she could never give Jon a child. That she would never be enough for him in that regard.

“Probably three or four moons ago, but what your trying to imply can’t be true. The dragons are the only children I will have, I will never bear a living child,” she says, her heart aching at the words she had practiced saying so many times by now. At this Sam moves toward her and begins to examine her.

“Your Grace, it would seem that whoever told you that would be wrong. Just feel,” he tells her as he guides her hand to the slight swell that was protruding from her lower abdomen. Her eyes widen and she looks up at Sam.

“Jon and I are having a child,” she says wistfully in a quiet voice, like if she says the words too loudly the small bump will vanish as quickly as it came into her life. Jon’s best friend smiles at her,

“Congratulations your Grace,” he tells her, but she can tell he still harbors anger at her. She can’t blame him. She sighs softly.

“Sam, I don’t regret what I did, but I _truly_ am sorry about it. I like to think that had I known beforehand, I would have made a different choice for your sake. I can’t change what happened though, but I promise to try and… control my temper in the future. I don’t want to be queen of the ashes,”

“I appreciate your apology. To be honest it was more the method used that bothers me than their deaths. My father wasn’t a good man, my brother was though. I just worry about what my mother and sister will do now,” he tells her. She looks down at the floor in shame. She hadn’t even considered what she would be doing to the remaining family at home who weren’t off fighting a war.

“I can appoint you as Lord if you would like, or I can make sure that they are provided for until the Hold is able to support itself,” she offers, it’s the least she can do.

“I can’t be Lord since I wish to be a Maester,”

“Then I’ll make sure supplies and a small group of my forces go to check on them,”

“Thank you, Queen Daenerys,”

“Of course Sam. Again I’m so sorry,” she says as she stands up and exits the room, Ghost right at her side. The wolf must have known she was carrying a child, it’s the only reason he would stay with her instead of Jon. She walks through the keep until she reaches the War Room they have set up. Jon, Arya, Sansa, Davos, Tyrion, and Greyworm are already there, waiting for her to arrive to start. After everyone has updated her on the condition of her forces she becomes anxious to start advancing on Cersei.

“I want us to leave for Dragonstone as soon as possible so we can attack King’s Landing,” she says. Sansa Stark frowns at this.

“With all due respect your Grace, but the Northern forces as well as yours _just_ fought in an extremely tough battle. They could use a month or two of rest,” the lady of Winterfell informs her. Dany starts to get a bit angry about this. She wanted to take the kingdoms before she was too heavy with child to ride Drogon into battle, of course she couldn’t tell the council room this.

Before she can protest Jon speaks up “Your Grace, Rhaegal’s wing was torn badly during the battle, I think he could also benefit from a couple months of rest. I’m afraid of what could happen to him if he is weaker in flight, we know Cersei has more Scorpions,”

At this she nods. She can’t believe she planned on letting her ambition overshadow the health of one of her two remaining children. She hears Tyrion and Sansa let out a sigh of relief when they notice Jon’s statement get to her. Were they… afraid of her? What was happening? Why did they seem to think at any moment she would snap and start screaming to burn everything in her path. That wasn’t her. At least, that isn’t who she wanted to be.

“You’re right Lord Snow, we will wait two months here before traveling south. I think this meeting can be dismissed at that,” she says before she walks out to go check on the dragons. She needed to be near them, they made her feel like her true self. Plus she had heard that their behavior had been odd the past few days, clawing at each other in the skies and plummeting down in a free fall until the last moment when they would pull apart and fly in opposite directions.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon tried to follow Dany out of the room but Arya’s voice stopped him.

“We need to talk to you,” she says.

He turns around to stand face to face with both of his sisters.

“And what exactly do we need to talk about?”

“We don’t like your queen—” Sansa starts to say.

“She’s your queen too” he interrupts.

“Not exactly, you’re the one who bent the knee. Clearly your judgement is clouded after that display I overheard last night,” she says, annoyance creeping into her tone at the end.

Jon smiles at her “I was making an alliance dear sister,” Arya chuckles at this and clearly seems a bit amused.

“Why do you dislike her so much?” he asks them both.

“She’s not one of us!” Arya nearly yells.

“Oh and that Baratheon boy, Gendry is one of us?”

Arya looks at the ground before making eye contact with him “He’s my family. He’s always been my family,” she says in the most gentle and dare he say loving way he has heard her speak since they were reunited.

“And did you stop to think that she might be my family?! Neither one of you have tried to get to know her. If you did you would notice what everyone else does about her. She’s got a good heart, and I love her. I was planning on telling you later today, but we are betrothed, and I wanted us to be married here,” he tells them.

Arya smiles softly at him, “That’s good to hear Jon. I’m sorry I haven’t tried to understand her. It’s just difficult to know who can be trusted after everything that has happened to our family. I’ll do better, starting now.” She states as she walks out the door, Jon presumes it’s to go formally introduce herself to Dany. He was happy that she was so willing to try for his sake, it meant a lot to him. He turned his attention to Sansa.

“I had hoped you and her would get along. You are quite similar in more than one way. You are both the strongest women I know, and you’ve both overcome more than anyone ever should have to in one lifetime,”

Sansa looks at him “I want to get to know her Jon, but I want the North to be independent from her. We have been under other leaders thumbs for too long, I can’t let her just take over when she barely even knows us,”

“Yara got independence for the Iron Islands, how do you think she did that? She asked for it, politely and offered good relations to the Queen instead of demands and veiled threats. I’m sure if you do the same, she will be more than willing. Just like you, Daenerys doesn’t like feeling threatened,” he tells her.

“Alright, alright Jon I get it. I will ask like Yara, and I will do my best to become familiar with her. We will be family soon after all. I have one condition though,”

“What?” he asks

“If you’re going to be so loud about fucking her, do it in _her_ chambers on the other side of the keep and let me get some gods damn sleep,” she teases and walks out of the room leaving him staring after her with his jaw nearly on the floor.

* * *

**Dany**

When she reaches the open area her dragons had taken to staying the two creatures came charging at her so fast in excitement, she thought they might run right over her. Drogon growled loudly at his brother in order to reach her first and she frowned slightly at him.

“Be nicer to him! He is all you have left,” she says as she runs her hand across the scales of his face, causing him to rumble in content. Her connection was stronger with her fiercer child, but she loved Rhaegal just as much. Her heart still ached for Viserion, her gentlest son who used to try to continue to perch on her shoulder even after he was far too big for it to work. Drogon nudged her stomach gently and a wave of love and protectiveness enveloped her. That was mostly how their bond work. They could feel and feed off of each other’s emotions, and she could reach out to him with her thoughts. The words _baby, sibling, happy,_ and _family_ were flashed through her mind over and over. Clearly Drogon approved of her and Jon’s child.

She reaches out her other hand to pet Rhaegal as well, “You both are going to have to look out for the baby when it arrives, it will need your protection since it won’t be strong like you,” she says to them. She feels Drogon course the emotion of jealously through her, though it was feint.

“Don’t worry my love, you will always be my first children, and my fiercest children,” she coos to them. She looks at Rhaegal’s injured wing and frowns, however, it seemed like it would heal well with time. Suddenly their heads snap up and a low growl begins in their throats, Drogon takes a step forward so he can envelop her behind his wing, acting as her shield. She couldn’t hear anything but when she peaks around his scales she sees Arya Stark staring at her children in amazement. She places her hand on Drogon’s neck

“Easy my love, kessa daor ōdrikagon nyke,” she says. Rhaegal backs down quickly, going to rest on the patch of ground he had scorched, Drogon lets out a puff of smoke as warning before going to join his brother.

She offers Arya a smile, “It seems you startled them a bit, they aren’t used to not being able to notice people’s presence from far away.”

“They are amazing, what are their names?” she asks with childlike wonderment.

“The green one is Rhaegal, named after my brother Rhaegar, Jon rides him. The black one is Drogon, named for my late husband Khal Drogo, he is every bit as fierce and wild as his namesake,” she tells her with pride.

“When I was growing up I always asked one of our old servants, Old Nan, to tell me stories about the Targaryen warrior queens. Specifically the ones who had dragons, I idolized them, they were everything I wanted to be. So many people discouraged me because ladies weren’t supposed to want to battle anymore, and dragons didn’t exist, but now there’s you. You have the ability to give so many little girls an idol to look up to, don’t mess that up,” Arya responded with a slight smile. It wasn’t a threat what she had said, but advice.

Dany looks at her, “I don’t plan on letting them down, but now they will also have you to look up to as well, Hero of the Dawn,” she pauses for a moment, “do you want to go for a ride?” she asks the young she-wolf. The expression that crosses Arya’s face was one she had never seen the girl wear, pure joy. Dany took that as a yes and walked over to Drogon, motioning for Arya to follow her.

“Hold out your hand in front of his face, he likes Jon so he should like you too,” she instructs her. Arya does exactly what she asked and Drogon gently pressed his head into the palm of her hand, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. _I trust her, so you can too._ She lets the thought cross through her connection with him and he reopens his eyes and pulls away from her before dropping his shoulder for Dany to climb up. She watches as Arya gracefully pulls herself up onto the dragon as if it was something she had done every day, and she takes her place sitting behind Dany.

“Hold on tightly ok? The take-off is the rough part,” she tells her. She waits for Arya to give her a nod that she was ready before she grips Drogon’s spikes tightly “Sōves,” she speaks to her son. He takes three steps before launching them into the sky, the thundering beats of his wings causing the snow on the ground to swirl around. Once they were in the sky Dany looked back to see if Rhaegal was following like he usually enjoyed doing. Oddly enough he was still curled up in the spot on the ground, she would have to make sure he was alright later, he might have gotten an injury that she didn’t see. She focuses her attention to Arya who is now reaching one of her arms out to skim the clouds with her fingertips. She guides Drogon in a few laps around Winterfell and he carefully lands near where they took off. Dany slides off of Drogon’s back first before she helps Arya to climb down. She can tell the assassin is a bit wobbly on her feet, just as she had been herself the first time she had ridden on her dragon’s back.

“That was amazing! How you ever find the strength to climb off his back, I will never know,” she starts before adding “I apologize for pretty much ignoring you since you’ve arrived. My sister is usually the better one when it comes to pleasantries. After seeing what had been done to my parents, and my brother at the hands of people who I had thought to be our allies, it was just hard for me to trust you because you weren’t our family. Jon told Sana and I that you two are going to be married though, and I’m really happy that you will be part of our family soon enough.” She says before flashing a smile to Dany and walking back toward the castle. It made Dany feel relieved that at least one of Jon’s sisters would be supportive of them. She walked over to Rhaegal to check him over since he seemed a bit off. He makes somewhat of a purring noise as she runs her hands over his scales, enjoying the extra attention she was giving him. She couldn’t see anything wrong with him besides the torn wing, maybe he was just exhausted. Satisfied that he was alright she turns around to walk back to the keep. Before she is out of the dragon’s sight, she notices Drogon place a carcass down in front of Rhaegal _“That’s weird, he never lets Rhaegal eat before him.”_ She makes a mental note to ask Sam if he has read anything on dragons behavior before she heads inside to the warmth of the keep. She goes to her room and finds that Missandei has left an assortment of foods on a tray for her to eat. As she eats she begins to think about how she will get to tell Jon tonight that she is carrying his child, their child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my how to train your dragon reference :p


	4. Small Bump

You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can  
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months you're brought to life

I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh, you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright

**-** Small Bump by Ed Sheeran

* * *

**Jon**

Jon had spent his day after the meeting going around and helping clean and repair the damage done to Winterfell during the battle. When he saw Daenerys flying around on Drogon with Arya he couldn’t help but smile. It was such a nice difference to see one of his sister’s trying, he hoped that Sansa and her could get along as well. He didn’t ever have to choose between Dany or his family, because deep down he knew he would choose Dany every single time, even if it meant cutting off ties with the family who raised him. Later in the evening he knocks on the door to Dany’s room, following Sansa’s condition to keep things contained to this side of the keep. When he walks through the door he is greeted by the sight of Ghost dozing by the large crackling fire, and Dany reading in the chair by the fireplace, her feet rested on Ghosts back, wearing a thin loose fitting dress that left little to the imagination.

Jon lets out a content sigh, “I could certainly get used to coming home at night to this,” he says as he walks up to her. She hums lovingly as a response but she is clearly caught up in whatever book she has in front of her. Laying his coat on the chair across from her before he looks at her and asks, “What are you reading?”

“I asked Sam to bring any books that have information on dragons to me. They have been acting odd the past few weeks, and from what little I’ve been able to read it seems as though Drogon and Rhaegal have become mates,”

“Wait… aren’t they related? And both males?”

“Dragons have no set gender, it is theorized that they could switch from one to the other based off of reproductive need. With Drogon being more dominate it makes sense that Rhaegal would switch to female. And no, not truly related other than the fact that I hatched them at the same time,” she tells him.

“That’s incredible, so soon there will be even more dragons in the world,” he says, somewhat speaking his thoughts out loud. She answers him with an excited nod.

“You are spectacular,” he tells her in awe.

“Those eggs won’t be the only baby dragons entering the world,” she says to him. His eyebrows furrow together in confusion, what in seven hells did that mean? Were there some other eggs that she had discovered hidden under the keep like all the old stories had spoken of? No, that wouldn’t make much sense, plus she would have had the eggs resting on the fire already if that were the case. So if it wasn’t Drogon and Rhaegal’s eggs, and she hadn’t miraculously found some then… oh… _OH_. Realization dawned on him and he looked at Dany as if he were a dying man and she a goddess.

“Are you sure?” he whispers. She nods in response and gently pulls his hand to rest on her stomach where he can feel a small bump. It was barely there, but you could not deny its existence. Tears welled up in his eyes and began to slide down his face in his joy and disbelief.

“I told you that witch wasn’t a good source of information,” he says, his voice heavy with emotion. She rolls her eyes and draws herself close to him to press a kiss against his lips. He pulls away from her as his thoughts begin to plague his mind as they so often did.

“Tell me what is wrong, my love,” she asks him.

“Unless I make it known what my true parentage is, our child will be a bastard. I understand why you don’t want others to know, but our babe deserves to have a surname, _our_ surname,”

“I’ve been wrestling with that thought all day myself. I don’t care about a surname, I just want the child to live,”

“I will not have our child suffer through being a bastard as I did,” he growls at her standing up and walking over to the window. How could she be so selfish to only care about the throne so much that she would allow their babe to be ridiculed and judged? She makes her presence beside him known by lightly grazing her hand along his arm as she gazes out the window as well.

“I’m afraid Jon,” she says with a vulnerability that he had only seen once before, after Viserion had been killed.

“Afraid of what?”

“So many things! That everything I’ve worked for will be stripped away from me the minute we tell the other lords who you are. That our child will be born with horrifying leathery wings and scales as Rhaego had been. That I won’t live to see our child’s life like the fate yours and my mother were cursed to,” her voice cracks at that statement and she pauses to take a deep breath, “but most of all I’m scared of my own mind,” she adds shamefully.

He turns to look into her violet eyes, now wet with tears. He brings his hand up to run his thumb underneath them to wipe away the tears before they rolled down her cheek.

“Why are you scared of yourself Dany? You are kindhearted, and everywhere you go you leave that place better than when you found it. The other lords can never take that away from you, I won’t allow it,”

She shakes her head, “You say those things because you love me! Your best friend can barely even look me in the eyes because of what I did to his family. For every good thing I did there is a horrible deed to match it, even if it doesn’t seem as horrible since in Essos I was dealing with slave masters. The thoughts that go through my head sometimes are so evil Jon I hate them so much, I don’t want to be like my father,” she sobs. On instinct he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest.

“You won’t be like him. The fact that you can question and doubt yourself proves that you are not. We all have malicious thoughts, and many of us have even done evil things. Hell I killed a boy Dany, a _boy_. You will never make a choice that will leave every party satisfied, no matter if it’s the right thing to do. I thought I did the right thing and my men killed me for it,” he said flinching on his last words. Dany pulls away slightly so she can angle her face up to look at him.

“So how do we move forward? How do we get them to accept me, to accept us?” she asks.

“We will just have to figure it out together,” he replies. Jon doesn’t give her the time to say anything else before his lips are against hers, trying his best to kiss away all the worries she has. She would never see herself in the way that him and everyone else did, but he would spend the rest of his life trying to convince her.

Later that evening Jon was lying in her bed with her head rested on his bare chest watching her as she slept. His fingers traced random patterns over her skin and a faint smile grew on his lips when his eyes gazed at the swell in her stomach. He was going to be a father, the one thing he never thought he wanted to be, but now couldn’t wait for. He knew their child would be the future of the realm, and he couldn’t help but imagine how wonderful that future seemed to be. He hadn’t spent much time thinking about what his life would be moving forward since he was fully prepared and expected to die in the battle against the dead. Now he was the heir to the throne, had somehow made the most beautiful woman fall in love with him and agree to be his wife, and he was going to have a child with that same woman. Daenerys Stormborn had him even more wrapped around her finger than she did before, and he made a silent promise to never let her believe she could be like her father ever again. He would also never allow her to do any action that would make others think that same idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo we thinking some minor Sansa & Pod smut for next chapter? Or would you guys want Arya/Gendry or Jon/Dany or just a chapter that is just one giant smutfest rotating character POV's? Your wish is my command!


	5. Slow Dance

How did you go from being a mama's boy to a ladies' man?

I'm not goin' home with you tonight

But you can hold my hand

And we can take it slow

And I can show you how to slow dance

We can take it slow

And I can show you how to slow dance

\- Slow Dance by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**Sansa**

After a long day of delegating tasks to the few uninjured people left in Winterfell, Sansa found herself in Winterfell’s library penning letters to their allies to ask for supplies to help them recover from the battle. She was mostly asking for help from the Vale since all other southern houses were allied with Daenerys now. Tomorrow she would have to talk with her brother’s future wife to discuss Winterfell’s future and attempt to understand the fearsome Queen better than she did currently. She honestly didn’t know why she harbored a grudge against her. Perhaps it was that while they had both suffered similar cruelty at the hands of evil men, Daenerys hadn’t allowed it to hold her back or break her, she simply grew from it. Sansa felt strong now that Ramsay was gone, but she still felt haunted by him every time she looked at the scars he had marred her body with. Maybe she also didn’t want the Queen to take Jon away from her family so soon after they had been reunited, a selfish reason, but she deserved to be selfish after all these years. Besides, who did the Dragon Queen think she was to waltz into Winterfell and act like it was hers by right? The North would never kneel again, and Sansa needed to make sure the Targaryen understood that clearly before she traveled South. She placed the Stark wax seal on the letter she had finished. She heard footsteps echo through the halls and glanced up to see Podrick walking around. He seemed a bit startled to see her there.

“My apologies Sansa, usually no one is down here at this time of time,”

“No need to apologize, I just felt like writing somewhere that wasn’t my room. What are you doing here?”

“Well, um, Sir Davos has been teaching Gendry and me how to read and write. I wanted to get some practice in on my own,”

She smiles at him, “That’s lovely that you’re learning! I would be happy to give you lessons as well if you would like,” she offers.

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you---”

“You wouldn’t be!” she interrupts him before he can ruin her plan of getting to spend more time with him, “before you practice though, would you mind escorting me back to my chambers, it is quite late,” she asks him.

“Of course,” he replies and takes her arm, leading her through the halls until they reach her room. She opens the door and looks at the squire. He is looking right into her eyes and she sees an emotion she doesn’t quite recognize flash through his own. Was it… desire? It wasn’t the power-hungry version of the emotion Joffrey had when he looked at her, or the malicious one Ramsay had. It was hungry, but with a softness to it that she had never known. She notices a blush creep onto his cheeks, causing one to grow on hers. A sense of boldness overcomes her and she closes the distance between then and gently presses her lips against his. He brings both of his hands to cup her face and kisses her back in a way she has always dreamed of being kissed. She leads him into her room and closes the door without breaking away from him. Their tongues dance in each other’s mouths, and she thinks she could kiss him for the rest of her life. He carefully pulls away from her and she notices that he is just as breathless as she is.

“Sansa,” he starts, his voice gruff, barely above a whisper, “I don’t want to do anything that you might regret,” he adds.

“I’ll tell you if something is too much for me,”

“Just so you know, I have feelings for you. I have for a while now,”

“While mine are more recent, I feel the same way. I’ve been treated like a plaything by different men for too many years, so please Pod, show me how you care,” she says while she unlaces her dress and lets it fall to the ground in a pool at her feet. His eyes darken and his lips are on hers again in an instant. He walks them towards her bed and when the back of her knees hit the edge he pulls away for a moment to take his tunic off and discard it on the floor. She notices that the many hours he had spent training had really paid off and she runs her hand over the panels of his chest and abs. His arms wrap around her and gently guide her to lie down on the plush bed. She loops her arms around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. They stay that way for a few moments, just getting lost in each other. One of his hands moves from where it was resting on her hip to gently brush under the curve of her breast. The contact sends a shiver through her body and she wants more. More of his hands, more of his kisses, just more, more, more. His lips move down to her neck while his hand begins to knead her breast and she can’t help the soft moan that escapes from her. She can feel him smile a bit against her neck, but she doesn’t make a sarcastic comment, she doesn’t want him to stop. He sucks against her neck, certainly leaving a mark there, before moving down across her collarbone, and finally down to the breast that his hand was occupied with. He pulls her nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it and she’s arching her back into him. How could he make something so simple feel so good? After he pays equal attention to her other breast with his mouth, he continues his pathway downwards until he is settled between her thighs. His hands rest against her legs and he sucks in a harsh breath when he looks at her mound.

“You’re so beautiful, you have no idea,” he tells her and she knows he truly means it, unlike Peter who said it because he wanted to manipulate her.

“Pod, touch me,” she whispers in reply. He places a gentle kiss on each side of her inner thighs before he licks up her folds with his tongue. Pleasure shoots through her body and her hands move to tangle themselves into his hair. He wraps his lips around the sensitive bud at the top of her folds and sucks on it, occasionally flicking his tongue over it. She can’t control her moans anymore as heat begins to pool in her belly. Everything he is doing to her feels so good, she didn’t even know intimacy could feel this way before him. She suddenly notices one of his fingers gather up the wetness at her entrance and gently push its way inside her. She had expected it to hurt like it usually did, but it only added to the heat that was consuming her body. He pumps his finger in and out of her a few times before adding a second and continuing to pump into her all while his tongue was still at her clit. The heat is building inside her and the pleasure seems to be growing towards something but Sansa has no idea what. She is desperate to know though as she thrusts her hips up into his hand.

“Please Pod!! Please I--- I need,” she moans but she isn’t really sure what she is asking for. He seems to understand though and curls his fingers inside of her hitting a spot that causes her to scream out his name and the pleasure inside her to snap like a band as it overcomes her in waves. Once she rides out her high on his face and hand he pulls away from her and moves back up and kisses her deeply. He tastes like her, and she feels a flash of desire. She looks down and sees his cock straining against his trousers, but when she reaches her hand down to touch him over them he gently shakes his head. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

“But what about you?”

“Not tonight Sansa, I can wait. I wanted to make you feel good,” he says.

She smiles at his words, “are you sure?” she asks even though she yawns right after she speaks. He chuckles a bit,

“Since I’m not even sure you can stay awake much longer, yes I am sure,” he says before he goes to stand up from her bed. She reaches out and grabs his arm with her hand.

“Pod, will you stay here tonight?” she asks him with a pleading look in her eyes. He seems shocked for a moment before lying back down next to her.

“Of course milady, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” he whispers as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest. Her eyes close and she feels herself quickly fall to sleep, safe in her squire’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and i decided to divide the smut into different chapters so i could give you guys new content quicker!


	6. Say It Again

Once you say that shit once, once is never enough,

How do you turn 3 words into magic?

I don't understand

So say it a, say it a, say it again

Say you love me now

-Say It Again (AJ Mitchell)

* * *

**Arya**

Arya hadn’t been avoiding Gendry since he declared his love for her and asked her to marry him! She just managed to disappear every time he stepped in the same room as her, looked away when he tried to catch her eye and told off the people he sent to look for her. Alright fine, she was avoiding him. But what was she supposed to say to him? Of course she loved him back, but marriage wasn’t something she had ever wanted, so instead of answering his question she had just ran away from him. She wished that the Queen hadn’t legitimized him, at least then they could have lived life the way that she wanted to once all this political bullshit was over. She wanted to travel the world and discover places few to none knew existed. Now that Gendry was Lord Baratheon he could never join her in that dream, he would have to look after Storms End and answer to Daenerys. As hard as she tried, she just couldn’t imagine herself as the Lady of Storms End, as many people as she had pretended to be in her life, she couldn’t pretend to be someone she wasn’t to Gendry. Arya looks up from the plate of food she had been picking at in her room to see Nymeria pad through the door covered in soot and smelling of smoke. She had clearly been at the forge.

“Traitor,” she huffed. Nymeria sat at Arya’s feet and rested her head in her lap, obviously knowing Arya couldn’t be mad at her when she made that face. She rolls her eyes at the she-wolf and scratches her behind her ears.

“I’ve been trying to find you for days, you ran off on me,” she hears Gendry say to her from the doorway. She draws her hand away from Nymeria and stands up. Her own wolf had tricked her so she couldn’t escape him. The wolf gives her arm a playful nudge before going to curl up in front of the fire, clearly settled back into domestic life. She finally glances at Gendry and motions for him to come in. He quietly closes the door behind himself and takes a few steps to be nearer to her. He was just as dirty as her wolf was, clothes covered in black grime, and his skin sheening with sweat. He notices her looking him over and smiles.

“I’m making armor for the Queen and her dragons, finally figured out how to make that Valyrian steel also,”

“Well that would have been helpful if you figured that out before the battle,” she replies with a smirk so he knows she is messing with him.

“We didn’t need it then, we had you,” he says and she feels the need to run away from him again but she looks into his blue eyes and is rooted to the spot.

“Gendry I—” she starts but he quickly cuts her off,

“Arya I’m sorry about the other day. I should have known better than to say all those things. Clearly that night was exactly what you said, you just wanted to know what it was like,”

She shakes her head at him, “No, it wasn’t just sex you stupid bull! You know I don’t want to be some Lady who lives out her life in a keep raising children and making sure everything is in order for her husband. I can’t marry you,”

He takes a few steps closer so that he is right in front of her and he takes her hands into his. “Alright… do you at least love me?” he asks. She wants to hit him for asking her, but she knows he deserves an answer to that question at least.

“Yes,” she whispers, “have since I was ten and three,” she adds. He smiles at her and says,

“That’s a start then. Just be with me, I don’t care about being a Lord, the Queen only made me one so I would support her claim. I would give it all up if it meant being with you, I walked away from you once, I won’t make that mistake again. So just be with me, please?” he pleads and she knows she can’t resist him. She nods her head and places her hands on his face before reaching up to kiss him. He kisses her back desperately, his arms wrapping around her, lifting her up and carrying her over to her bed. She watches him intently as he takes off his shirt and pants and she silently does the same. He brings himself down on top of her and begins to kiss her again. He moves down to her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there causing her to gasp. He was trying to mark her, to claim her as his own, and she lets him. She knows that he knows he will always be the only one for her, but she also knows that he needs this. He needs to know that she won’t run away, so she submits to him. She brings his face back up to hers and smiles at him before kissing him with all she’s got. Their tongues invade each other’s mouths, and Arya lets her hands roam all over his toned body. She reaches down and takes his cock in her hands and glides her hand up and down it, causing him to growl against her mouth.

“You sound more like a wolf than a stag, Lord Baratheon,” she whispers playfully into his ear.

“Gods Arya, you will be the death of me,” he replies,

“Good, I’ll kill you if you die at the hands of anyone else,”

“As milady commands,” he says with a smirk before pulling her hand away from him and lining himself up at her entrance and slowly pushing into her. There is a slight sting at first, but it was nothing compared to the pain of the first time. He holds himself steady over her until she nods her head, encouraging him to move. He begins to thrust in and out of her slow, and deep, making her moan at the sensation. This was so different form the first time. It wasn’t a desperate and quick fuck by two people about to face imminent death. It was loving and passionate, he was moving like he had all the time in the world and he was going to spend all of that time bringing her pleasure. He moves his hand down to where they were joined and starts to rub methodical circles over the sensitive nub there. She moans again and feels heat building low in her belly. She wraps her legs around Gendry’s waist to try and let him in deeper. At the new angle, each roll of his hips hits a spot inside her that makes her scream out his name. She feels her walls contracting around him as pleasure washes over her, his thrusts speed up and he is whispering all kinds of scandalous things into her ear as he pulls out of her and spills his seed on her belly. He kisses her sweetly and walks over to the washbasin to grab a cloth and uses it to clean her up. He lies down next to her and she smiles at him “I love you,” she tells him.

“I love you too, always have,” he responds before wrapping her in his arms. It didn’t take long before they both fell asleep. It wouldn’t be easy for them to figure out the future steps in their relationship, but Arya knew that she didn’t want to lose him again so, for now, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have risen from the dead (aka finished yet another semester of college) I promise to be better at updating!! Pod and Sansa smut yet to come


	7. Mind Is a Prison

"Sometimes I think too much 

Yeah, I get so caught up

I'm always stuck in my head

I wish I could escape

I tried to yesterday

Took all the sheets off my bed

Then I tied up my linen with five strings of ribbon I found

Scaled the side of the building, I ran to the hills till they found me

And they put me back in my cell

All by myself

Alone with my thoughts again

Guess my mind is a prison and I'm never gonna get out

-Mind is a Prison (Alec Benjamin)

* * *

**Sansa**

The next morning Sansa awoke from a deep sleep and realized that for the first time in months she hadn’t spent the night plagued by nightmares. She looked over at the spot next to her and saw that while Pod was no longer there he had left a small note. It said that he had to leave her chambers before anyone could see him leaving, but he had wished that he could have stayed with her until she had woken up. She got out of bed and got herself ready for the day. She would be meeting with Daenerys today to try to ask for independence for the North and maybe be able to get to know the Queen a bit better. Now that Jon was marrying her, she wanted to try and get along better with her. She walks into the room where they had first sat down and talked, well threatened each other was more like it. The Dragon Queen was already there when she reached the library, sitting at the large table there with a small stack of books in front of her and deeply reading the one she had open.

“Your Grace, thank you for agreeing to meet with me,” Sansa says as a way to get her attention. The Queen looks at her and smiles softly.

“Of course Lady Sansa, I was hoping we would get a chance to talk. Especially now that we won’t die from the Night King,” she responds. Sansa sits down in the chair next to her.

“What are you reading about?” she asks since she doesn’t want to immediately jump into the real question she came her to address.

“I’m trying to look find if there are any records from early Targaryen rule on dragon breeding practices. Drogon and Rhaegal have been acting… strange lately,”

“Pardon me your Grace, but aren’t they both male?”

“I named them as such, but so little is known about them. From what I have read, a dragon can change its gender in order to allow breeding. That could be what happened,” she tells her, clearly interested in the idea.

“I’m not sure if the idea of more dragons should be fascinating or terrifying,” Sansa says truthfully. Daenerys nods her head at this, clearly understanding her point of view.

“Hopefully with dragons raising them instead of myself, it should go better. I will say, they are quite cute when they are young, they tend to love perching on your shoulder, even when they get too big to do so,” She states with a sad smile spreading across her face, clearly thinking of a memory of when hers were younger. She brings herself out of her thoughts and makes eye contact with Sansa,

“You clearly didn’t come here to discuss my dragons with me, not even Missandei loves me enough to sit through my ramblings over them. What’s on your mind?” she asks.

Sansa sits up straighter to make herself seem more serious before she says, “Well your Grace, I feel as though our last conversation did not go the way either one of us had hoped. I know the arrangement you made with Yara and the Iron Islands. I would like to ask the same for the North. We will help you defeat Cersei and take Kings Landing, but after that, I would ask that you grant us Independence. Keeping trade open of course, but I can’t see any future where the North stays under southern rule.” Anger seems to flash through Daenerys’s eyes and Sansa can see her fist clench tightly. The queen seems lost within herself, waring with her mind for a moment before she gently sighs and her hands open back up and rests on the table.

“What you ask is fair. I apologize for how I acted last time we spoke and how I just reacted now. I have been wanting the seven Kingdoms for the past seven years, but I think I have lost sight of what I had wanted even before that, a home. I thought that if I came here and took back the lands my family ruled before, it would make me feel at home. I was wrong, Jon is my home now. I lost sight of what was actually important for a long while,” she starts and takes another deep breath, “some days it seems I am more want than woman,” she continues. Sansa listens to what the Queen says and she is honestly in disbelief, this is a completely different conversation than the one they had just a few weeks ago.

“The North thanks you, your Grace, but I must ask, why the sudden change of heart?” she inquires.

“I’ve realized that I’ve spent so much time worrying that I was becoming like my father that I barely even knew who I was anymore. The kind of Queen that I want to be would happily grant your request because you will be my family. I do not wish to be a tyrant, and I was acting as such. When everyone is just waiting around for you to go mad, it is easy to let yourself fall into that downward spiral. Overthinking is an endless pit in my mind, and I think I have finally crawled out,” she says with a smile at the end.

“I do have one condition to the North’s independence though,” she says and Sansa tenses, “You must visit us, or we must visit you at least every other year. I want Jon and I’s child knowing who their Aunt Sansa is.” Sansa laughs gently releasing the tension in her body at that.

She smiles at the Queen “That is something that can be done your Grace, congratulations by the way,” she says.

“Please, call my Dany,” she replies. Sansa nods at that.

“I have to go check on how the keep is doing, I will leave you to your reading. Thank you again, Dany,” she says as she rises and walks out of the library. She wanders out to the courtyard where she finds Pod sparing with her sister. As much as he had improved, Arya was easily kicking his ass and seemed to be enjoying herself while doing it. Pod looks over at her and winks causing her to blush, only to turn his head back and find Arya’s dagger against his throat.

“Maybe if you paid attention to your opponent instead of flirting with my sister you would actually be able to beat me” Sansa hears Arya say and Pod just shrugs as if to say it was worth the loss.

“Like you don't eye fuck Lord Gendry every time he passes by us,” she hears Pod retort as she is walking away from the two, rolling her eyes. She hoped Pod would stop by her room again tonight, she wanted to repay the favor he had done for her last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, the Pod and Sansa smut will be next. I wanted to do this chapter first. Song at the beginning relates to what dany is saying even though this is a Sansa POV chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dany**

During her conversation with Sansa, Dany wanted nothing more than to yell at the girl for being so naïve to think that the North could function independently! Trade wouldn’t be enough to cover food supplies since they didn’t have much in terms of resources. On top of that they would need funding from the Crown, funding that could only be provided if they were part of the Kingdoms. However, Dany granted Sansa her fantasy, she would allow her to play Queen of the North as she clearly desired. Dany wasn’t cruel enough to let them get to the point of innocents dying, but she would let them feel the strains of being on their own for a long enough time that they can learn to put aside their pride. When they did come back she would let them back into her Kingdoms with open arms, she would rather them think it was their choice rather than trying to start a war with her constantly if she hadn’t granted them independence. She wishes she could take credit for this plan, but it had been Tyrion’s. It was the best idea he had given her in months, crafty for sure, but it would at least gain the Northerner's respect which would be a step forward for her. Jon had also agreed with the plan when she told him so she had gone through with it.

She closes the book she had been reading and goes out to visit her children. If what she read was correct, there should be a clutch waiting for her. She feels a fluttering inside her and moves her hand to rest on the bump that had become more prominent over the past few weeks since telling Jon. They weren’t going to be able to keep it a secret for much longer, they would announce it, and their upcoming marriage to the other Lords tonight at the gathering they had planned. Today was the first day the child was moving, Dany would have to tell Jon as soon as she saw him later. Hopefully, their little one would be willing to move again to show him. It doesn’t take her long to reach the space that Drogon and Rhaegal had decided to call their home, and when they notice her presence they call out to her happily. She goes to Drogon first, reaching out to scratch the spot under his chin that he loves so much, and he rumbles in content. For such a dangerous creature he certainly did have his moments of being a mommas boy. Rhaegal was still lying down and peaked his head out from under his wing and let out a chirping noise in greeting. She approached him and gently ran her hand down his head, and he lifted his wing up for her to see what was hidden underneath, a clutch of four perfect eggs. One was a pale blue color, with silver flecks scattered over the scales. The second was such a brilliant gold that the sun reflected off its scales in a way that harmed your eyes to look at it too long. The third had scarlet scales with jet black swirls over it. Rhaegal gently nudged the fourth egg towards Dany’s feet for her to see and tears sprung to her eyes at the sight of it. She reached down and picked up the pale cream egg, with golden flecks. She looked into the dragon's copper eyes and no words needed to be spoken by her, they both knew it would be her most gentle son reborn. She felt Drogon’s warm breath over her shoulder and she leaned against his neck, clutching the egg tightly to her chest, and closed her eyes to just take in the moment. The three of them were no longer the last Targaryen’s, far from it in fact, and realizing that was the freest Daenerys’s had felt in years. The tears began to run down her cheeks and she felt the emotion of worry entire her mind, radiating from Drogon.

She shakes her head slightly, “happy tears my love, we won’t ever have to be alone ever again,” she says, and he grumbles in understanding.

She bends down and gathers the other three eggs in her arms. She wasn’t sure of any natural hatching practices, as her ancestors tended to place eggs in the cribs of newly born babes, and didn’t record many other instances. She would have to handle these eggs as she did her first. As much as she disliked thinking of it, she knew that more lives would be lost when they took King’s Landing, and that would have to be the time to bring more dragons into the world. With the four eggs safely secured in her arms, she says farewell to her dragons for the day and walks back to the walls of Winterfell. As soon as she was through the gates, Ghost silently took up his now constant place along her side. The two of them walked through the courtyard in content silence, and Dany quickly felt the burning stares of the Northern Lords and Ladies as their eyes settled on what she carried in her arms as whispers began to float through the bitter cold air. All it took for them to stop was a glare from the giant white wolf beside her as he protected his master's mate. After the walk that felt like an eternity, she was within the walls of the castle. Jon was having an animated conversation with the wildling Tormund, something about baby seals and them being slick? She didn’t hear much of the conversation as Jon abruptly shut up when he noticed her approaching and he gave her one of his rare smiles.

“What do you have there, Dragon Queen?” Tormund asks her. He was the only person who didn’t use that nickname with detest, the inflection he used implied total respect.

“It seems that Rhaegal has chosen to be a she-dragon, and has gifted the world with more dragons,” she announces with pride.

“I would love to try taming one of those beasts once they hatch. You will hatch them right?” he asks her with that wild look in his eyes that always appeared when the man had an equally wild idea

.

“Of course I will! Though it will have to wait a while, as the ceremony I performed last time seemed to have involved blood magic, and I am not interested in letting people sacrifice themselves for me any more than they already have.” She tells him.

Tormund smirks and claps Jon on the shoulder, “you got yourself a woman worthy of the wildlings there, you’re a lucky man Jon Snow. Of course, not as lucky as I am to have the big woman as my own,” he says before walking off to do gods know what. Dany looks at Jon and asks him to follow her to their room. Once inside she gently places the eggs down onto the hot embers of the fire. He kneels beside her and watches as she does this, in awe of how her skin doesn’t burn.

“There are four of them, and not enough Targaryen’s to bond with them,” she states to him.

“Guess we will have to get to work on more children as soon as this one is born,” he says with a smugness to his voice that Dany can’t help but roll her eyes at.

She stands up and turns to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Oh really now? What an utter shame, how will you bear to accomplish that task?” she questions playfully, putting slight pressure on him using her forearms to begin to walk him backward until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He sits down and pulls her on top of his lap in one quick motion, his lips starting to ghost gentle kisses along her collarbone and neck, causing her to sigh in content.

“Hmmm, I know such a shame,” he grumbles as his lips make their way up her neck, to her chin, pulling away before he reaches her lips, teasing her, “such a difficult task, to have to fuck the most beautiful woman in the world in order for us to have gorgeous children. I doubt any man would wish to take my place,” he finishes saying with a wink and before she can think of a clever retort his lips are on hers, devouring her. Their tongues begin to tangle and her hands quickly go to undo his leathers as his undo the furs and dress she has on. They didn’t have much time before the gathering they were hosting so they would have to make this moment count. Jon’s lips move to her breasts and he pulls a nipple into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around it until it became taut, eliciting a breathy moan from Dany. She pulls his cock free from his small cloths and places him at her entrance before slowly sinking down onto his length, making them both moan in pleasure. Dany pushes against his chest so he was now lying down and she began to ride him in slow, deliberate movements, not allowing him to thrust up into her. He growls in frustration, she smirks in reply

.

“Many men would _kill_ to be in your position right now, don’t forget that, my King,” she says as she rises up higher on her knees and brings herself back down onto him at a harder pace than before, letting out a gasp as she does this. Jon takes the opportunity to grab onto her hips and guide her to pick up the pace. He sits back up, wrapping one arm around her and placing the other behind his body so he could support himself in order to thrust up into her. As the sounds of her moans began to fill the room, she locks her violet eyes on his grey,

“When we get married, I plan to take you as my wife under my true name, _our_ name. Fuck what the Northern lords think. You are mine, and I am yours” he snarls and thrusts particularly hard up into her, hitting that spot deep inside her causing her walls to clench tightly around his cock and she screams out his name as she finishes. He isn’t too far behind her, spilling himself into while his head falls down to rest between her neck. Dany gently runs her fingers through his now messy hair, “You are mine, and I am yours,” she responds to him. Their blissful moment is quickly cut off at the sound of someone clearly their throat at the door.

“If you two could make yourselves presentable, you have a meeting to host,” says the muffled voice of Tyrion. Daenerys rolls off of Jon and pulls her dress and furs back on. Her hands go to the braid down her back and hesitate for a moment before deftly undoing the intricate design.

“I’ve never seen you speak to anyone with your hair down before, you look…” he pauses for a moment as if trying to find the words, “like a goddess,” he adds while he redresses himself.

“Well, maybe the lords will find me more appealing to talk to if I have a more relaxed look,” she tells him and presses a kiss to his lips before opening the door to find her hand waiting for her. Ghosts tail thumps lightly against the ground now that the barrier separating him from Jon and her was gone. She strokes his head gently before nodding to Tyrion that she was ready. He leads the way to the main hall and she glances to her side to look at Jon. She stands still at the door and takes a deep breath _if I look back, I am lost_ , she thinks to herself. This would be a defining moment for her future reign, and she prayed it would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologize for the long long wait, I was extremely busy in college and well... now I am not for obvious reasons! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy, and I may not know any of you personally but if you need someone to vent or talk to, I am a great listener and would love to be here for any of you! I plan to keep writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it! Comments and ideas are as always, very welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure how many chapters I plan for this fic to have, so I will just keep writing until a fitting end comes to me. I hope everyone enjoys and please leave a comment for improvements because I am honestly trash at editing because I'm lazy


End file.
